


Another World

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [103]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Community: femslash100, F/F, POV Aurora, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What a lovely thing,” Aurora whispered, knowing her voice would not carry across the river. “What a lovely, mysterious thing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Aurora/Maleficent - role reversal.

“What a lovely thing,” Aurora whispered, knowing her voice would not carry across the river. “What a lovely, mysterious thing.”

The woman dipped her water bucket into the river, a peaceful smile alight on her full lips. Her hands were large and work-rough, but even from a distance, Aurora knew they would be skilled in the ways of weaving and sewing, of kneading bread dough, of stroking a child’s soft hair—the things that made human women _human_ , the things Aurora longed for.

Her father, the Fae King Stephen, always told her not to envy humans, that they were lesser than fae for a reason—weak and small, stupid. It seemed he forgot he plucked Aurora from her mother’s cradle as a babe and gave her ghastly wings, large pink things that sprouted monstrously from her back, causing her constant pain.

The woman, Maleficent (the human woman whose smile charmed everyone, whose footfalls were eagerly awaited by all in the village), looked across the river, shielding her eyes with the sun. “Hello? Is someone there?”

Aurora ducked beneath the wildflowers, her wings blending in with the petals. She felt her heart hammer in her chest. No matter how she admired the human woman, she would always be a useless fairy, forever stuck in a child’s body, doomed to living a life she was unsuited for.

And beautiful Maleficent would grow old and happy in her cottage, knowing nothing of her fairy admirer crying on the riverbank for years to come.


End file.
